Life Passes On
by Snowyicedragon
Summary: A legendary evil demon, Shane, has been resurrected, and now he is ready to kill the slayer and take over Sunnydale.
1. Prologue

Life Passes On......  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer tale.... She has to face the most powerful villain in the entire world. Its name is Shane. Its known as the Soul Stealing Source. It can be solid or gas. If one gets in close contact with it, it absorbs the soul of the person. Then Shane grows stronger. Its fear is dogs. The only souls it can't absorb is a dog's. When its minions fail, the minions are immediately sent to the underworld. It can disappear in one area and then reappear in another in less than two seconds. The only ones that ever defeated it was the goddesses, Yaiyka and Leshuka. They sent Shane to the underworld and trapped it with a finishing spell. But now, a demon known as Shack has released it.......  
  
-The Beginning-  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn sat down on Buffy's bed.  
"Yea...Its just that....when I was fighting this demon tonight, it said some really weird things.  
"What?"  
"I think your too young for this stuff-"  
"I think I can handle it now, Buffy."  
"But-"  
"Look, I can HANDLE it, ok?" "Well, He said that the source is coming back and you can't stop it. I don't understand. Who is this source? When is he coming back? What is it like Why.....How-"  
"Look, we can ask Giles in the morning. You need to get some sleep.  
"But-"  
"It'll be okay. I mean what can happen in just one night?"  
  
In the Graveyard-  
  
"Are you sure its this the spot where Shane will arise?" asked Kaisa, the troll demon.  
"Do I look stupid to you?" asked Moris, a Tiger demon. "Shack said to perform a ritual right here.  
"Then what will Shack do?" asked Kaisa.  
"He'll perform a more complicated ritual at the sources' kingdom." Answered Moris. "Here are his directions.  
"Do we have all this stuff?"  
"Yeah, I stole these supplies from the Magic Box the other night. Enough questions already. Lets get to work."  
They set up all the supplies and put them in a corcle. Then, Moris began muttering the words of the ritual. Kaisa danced around the circle, doing a little jig. About five minutes of nonstop dancing and muttering, the ground in the graveyard began to shake. Suddenly, a gigantic hole appeared, and Shane was lifted out of the hole. The hole closed behind him- . 


	2. Resurrection

"So what exactly did the demon say, Buffy?" asked Giles.  
"He said The Slayer isn't powerful enough to stop the source. He will arise and bring destruction to the whole world. Then he started speaking in ... jibberish.  
"The source...I might have a book about him. Ill be in the back if you need me!' said Giles as he entered the basement of the Magic Shop.  
Ding! The bell at the door rang as Xander, Anya, and Willow entered the shop.  
"Hey Buffy! Where's Dawn?" asked Willow.  
"Oh, she's with Spyke. Shes doing her homework there."  
Are you sure its safe to leave Dawn there? What if Spyke-"began Xander.  
"Look, Xander, you may not like Spyke, but I trust him now. I have left Dawn there for about a hundred times. Don't worry. Besides, he's got that chip in his head. He knows that I'll kick his ass if he does anything," said Buffy confidently.  
"Oohhhhhhhhhh, look a customer! Be right back!" Anya went to help the customer.  
"So Buffy, did anything strange happen last night during patrol?" asked Willow.  
"Well, Kind of."  
"What happened? Asked Xander.  
"I was fighting this demon when he said something about how a source will arise and I can't stop it."  
"The Source, OH! What did the demon look like, Buffy?"asked Willow.  
"He was green and had horns on his head, or something."  
"I thought so." Willow went to a bookshelf and took out a book. She flipped the pages and came to Buffy.  
"Is this your demon?"asked Willow.  
Yeah, it is, how did you know?"  
"Well, I was reading this book, and it says here that he is one of many supporters of the source." Answered Willow.  
"Do you know who the source is? Asked Xander.  
"Yes, all witches know about him. Its name is Shane. Its known as the Soul Stealing Source. It can be solid or gas. If one gets in close contact with it, it absorbs the soul of the person. Then Shane grows stronger. Its fear is dogs. The only soul it can't absorb is the one of a dog's. When its minions fail, the minions are immediately sent to the underworld. It can disappear in one area and then reappear in another in less than two seconds. The only ones that ever defeated it was the goddesses, Yaiyka and Leshuka. They sent Shane to the underworld and trapped it with a finishing spell."  
"Then how did Shane return?  
"Well, in this other book, it says that only one demon knows how to release Shane. His name is Shack. See, all of Shack's ancestors have protected Shane. Shane is a million year old source, that can't be killed, even if he is sent to hell or the underworld. So now that Shane is resurrected, Shack must be in the Temple of the Source, also called, The Kingdom of Doom." Said Willow. "Also, I believe that last night, two demons performed a ritual in the Graveyard, and Shack performed a harder one in the Temple of the Source.  
"Do you think that Shane's "supporters" are attacking Sunnydale right now?" asked Xander.  
"Its possible." replied Willow. Xander turned on the TV. There were breaking new everywhere.  
"Oh god!" shouted Buffy. "See you guys later.!"  
"Wait, Buffy!" shouted Willow.  
"What?"  
"Xander and I will be devising a ritual to give you powers! Good luck...."  
  
Buffy stepped out of the magic box. There were demons all over the place. Not knowing where to begin, she decided to quickly rush over to the hotel where Angel was staying. He was currently on vacation.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Giles! What's wrong?" asked Willow.  
"I seem to be missing some books....I.I.I'll keep looking for them."  
"What books are you missing?"  
"Um..uh..I'm missing two books.. The releasing of hell demons... and Ancient rituals of Shane...  
"Oh my....oh no.. that must mean...." Willow looked at her watch, "in 10 minutes, Shane will be fully resurrected!" 


	3. Returning

"Buffy?!"  
"BUFFY!!"  
"Buffy, where are you?" Willow shined the flashlight in the graveyard. "No sign of her, Xander. What do we do now?"  
"We keep looking, Willow. She's got to be around her somewhere."  
"But what if.."  
"We'll find her Willow." Xander put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her."  
  
"OOH! Ow!"  
"Sorry. Wow, your hurt bad. You're sure you don't want me to go get your friends.."  
"NO! I mean, no its ok. I'd rather stay here with you and do some catching up.."  
"Ok. ..um.." Angel wiped off the cut with some alcohol.  
"OW!"  
"Sorry.."  
"Oh no, its ok... So, how was LA?" Angel said as he began to put bandage on Buffy's cuts.  
"Its fine. How's Sunnydale?  
"Its fine.." Silence remained for 5 minutes. Then-  
"I missed you..Angel."  
"I missed you too, Buffy."  
Buffy turned around to face Angel. Their eyes met and it stayed that way for an emotional 5 minutes. Then, all of a sudden their faces came into closer contact with each other. The lips made close contact and they kissed. The memories of not being in each other's life haunted them as they kissed. Tears of undesirable joy made its way down the faces as they continued. It was a beautiful moment. Suddenly, they stopped. Looking at each other for an amount of time, they began again. This eventually carried onto bed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BUFFY!!!!!!!! Where have you been?" Dawn sprang up from the couch and hugged Buffy. "Willow and Xander have been looking everywhere for you!"  
"Oh, just seeing an old friend. Uh..." She clutched her head. "They've been looking for me?"  
"Yea! Buffy! Where have you been in the past few days? Its been really bad here! I mean, A lot of things were stolen from the magic box, and we've all been.."  
"Stolen? What was stolen?"  
"Oh, I'm not quite sure. He didn't tell me specifically. Why don't you  
go talk to him/? I'm sure he will be very happy to see you alive."  
  
10 minutes later..  
  
"Giles!"  
"Buffy!! Did Willow and Xander find you?"  
"Oh, no. I went to see someone.. Uh.. Dawn told me you were missing things?"  
"Oh yes, Two books and some ancient artifacts."  
"Which books? Can you be more specific?"  
"Um...yes. Uh.. the books were The releasing of hell demons...and Ancient rituals of Shane. And I'm missing the artifacts needed to release Shane..uh. Wi-Willow thinks that Shane is now more of a threat to us now..."  
"How?"  
"You see, it takes around 8 hours for Shane to be resurrected after the ritual. I fear that he has already been on Earth for more than 24 hours already. I'm guessing that he aroused the morning of the attacks.. two days ago.." sighed Giles  
"Oh no! I should have come back yesterday to help out. See, I was doing some catching up with.."  
"Angel?"  
"Um..yea.." whispered Buffy. "So what do we do now?"  
"First, you can start by finding Xander and Willow before they find you." His eyes twinkled. "I'll do more research."  
"Um..ok.." muttered Buffy. Slowly, she walked out the Magic Box. 


End file.
